Cold Ice
(This story takes place in the Lake territories). Blurb: As the story of the four fades away, four new young cats must do what their ancestors did and save the clans... ThunderClan Leader: Flamestar Deputy: Tigerfur (Apprentice: Icepaw) Medicine cat: Jayflight Warrior(s): Liontuft, (Apprentice: Bluepaw), Sparrowfur, (Apprentice: Goldpaw) Blackwing, Hawkpelt Elder(s): Mothheart Queen(s): Tallpoppy Kits(s) Cherrykit, Moonkit RiverClan Leader: Ripplestar Deputy: Roseheart Medicine cat: Crowwing Warriors: Kestrelclaw, (Apprentice: Spiderpaw), Featherstripe, (Apprentice: Stormpaw), Leafflight, Chillestride Elder(s) Crowflight Queen(s) Bumbletail, Littlestep Kits(s) Leafkit, Hollowkit Shadowclan Leader: Dewstar Deputy: Sunfoot Medicine cat: Honeyfoot Warriors: Nighttail, (Apprentice: Redpaw) Cloudpelt (Apprentice: Dovepaw) Cinderlight (Apprentice: Brightpaw) Elder(s): Three-leg, Honeysuckle Queen(s): Leopardtail Kits(s) Treekit, Dawnkit, Graykit Windclan Leader: Oakstar Deputy: Ashbranch Medicine cat: Blizzardeye Warriors: Cedarclaw''' '(Apprentice: Darkpaw), Blackjaw (Apprentice: Foxpaw) Frostmoon, Whitetooth Elder(s): Yellowtooth, Queen(s): Stormpine, Dawnpool Kits(s) Longkit, Pinekit Chapter 1 It was chilly. The lake was frozen. Thunderclan hunting patrols were searching for anything to eat. This is exactly what Icepaw was doing. At 7 moons old, she was considered the youngest apprentice and was treated that way. His mentor, Tigerfur was a wise and sharp mentor, and also the deputy. She wondered what he had caught so far. Not letting her thoughts stray away from trying to hunt, Icepaw caught the scent of a vole. ''Tallpoppy will enjoy this treat, she thought. She crawled through the thick snow-covered ferns, not making a single noise. Icepaw then silently pounced at the vole. It looked juicy, one of the better pieces of fresh-kill that Leaf-bare. She buried it and continued her hunt. *** Chapter 2 Icepaw took her catch to the fresh-kill pile. It was meagerly small. There were two mice, a dangerously skinny robin, and her vole. This won't feed many bellies tonight, she thought. At least we're not the last hunting patrol. Mothheart was complaining about scratchy thorns in her moss, even though she had seen that there were no thorns in the moss. Moonkit and Cherrykit were playing in the snow and almost tripped her. "Watch it!" Tallpoppy yelled after her two, mischevious kits. It sounded like a normal day in the ThunderClan. Her sister, Bluepaw, was eating a mouse. Icepaw approached her, and Bluepaw nodded; "Come and share, there's plenty," Dovepaw quickly replied "No, you eat that. I already ate," She hated lying to her sister, but if that was what took her to eat, then she'd do it. Goldpaw, an annoying furball, but secretly soft inside, approached her. His glinting green eyes met hers for a mili-second, but then he then suddenly tore them away. He awkwardly asked them "How's the prey running?" Bluepaw replied to that "Not bad," Icepaw then asked him "Would you like to sit with us?" Goldpaw was about to say something, but Sparrowfur interrupted him; "Goldpaw! We're going hunting!" "Always hunting," Icepaw heard Goldpaw mutter under his breath before walking over to Sparrowfur, disappointedly. "Soooo, anyway, what are you up to these days?" "Well, nothing much, except hunting and patrolling," Blupaw replied "Don't you ever wish that you were part of something bigger and not just an apprentice?" She suddenly asked. Icepaw thought the idea was kind of funny "Well, I just wanna be a warrior. But I'm just a new apprentice. Though, imagine if you could fight and win in any battle," "Yeah, that would be cool," "Remember when we were kits? Mothheart told us these awesome stories about these three cats called Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing. After a time they discovered the fourth cat; Firestar. She always said that her mother's father was Lionblaze, but I think that's just a made-up story. And everyone talks about Firestar so greatly, I think they just made him up to inspire us to be great cats!" Category:Fanfiction Category:Story